Fragmented
by CMR Rosa
Summary: Set after The Last Stand, Bolin try to sign up for the United Forces, reject because of his past with the Earth Empire he reflects on his mistakes and fear he keep making them.


**Author Note: Hello anybody here CMR Rosa here to bring you a new story, I got this idea reading Bolin tv trope page and it point out that Bolin also suffers from his naive nature when he thinks someone is trying to help, but are just using him for their own selfish gain (e.g., Shady Slim, Varrick, and Kuvira) and have caused to put strain on his relationships with the people closest to him (e.g., Mako, Opal, etc.) and it would be understandable if his idealism was shaken after moments like that, that got me thinking what if that did happen so this story was born, my friend Avatar Conner help me devople this story while I found flyinghobbit from Tumblr, a guy that commission stories that bring this story to life.**

* * *

"Name and ID?"

"Oh uh," Bolin fumbled through his pockets to find what he needed. "I'm Bolin. Here."

The recruiter's head snapped up, eyes narrowing at Bolin. She didn't move to take his card. "Your name's Bolin?"

Bolin shuffled nervously, not liking the look on her face. "Er... yeah." "And you're an earthbender?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The recruiter slid back in her chair. "Wait here."

Bolin stood there awkwardly, looking around the building. There were dozens of tables set up, people from all around Republic City (and probably beyond) looking to sign up. Since Kuvira's defeat, the United Forces had had no trouble getting extra hands. As soon as the flyers were put up the week before, people flew to join the ranks. The applicants ranged from anyone who held a grudge against Kuvira (which was almost everyone) to people looking for something else to do besides clean up and construction in Republic City.

Behind Bolin, a firebender sighed and rolled his eyes. "Where'd she go?" he drawled, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm not sure," Bolin shrugged.

"She's holding up the line," the firebender scowled. Bolin stepped forward a bit, putting distance between them just in case someone lost their temper.

Luckily for him, the recruiter soon returned - but not alone. A solemn looking lieutenant was accompanying her.

"I'm Lieutenant Akira," he said, stopping in front of Bolin.

"Bolin." He put his hand out for a shake. "It's nice to meet you."

Akira ignored him. "I'm afraid that you cannot enlist in the United Forces.

Bolin's hand dropped. He tried not to let the shock show on his face. "I-I'm sorry?"

"The United Forces values loyalty and hard work above all else. You don't exactly fit the bill."

Still confused, Bolin shook his head. "I don't- is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"We know who you are," the recruiter interjected, clearly far less concerned with politeness. "You might be the Avatar's...friend...but that doesn' t change the fact that you worked for her."

Bolin's stomach twisted. "You mean...Kuvira?"

"Listen, Bolin." The recruiter slammed her hands on the table. Her outburst caught the attention of the surrounding tables. "There's no place for people like you here. Sure, they might have painted you as a hero in the end, but you're still just a man-child who lets other people clean up your messes."

"We stopped Kuvira," Bolin stammered. "Varrick and I-"

"Varrick?" The recruiter spat out his name like bad noodles. "You mean that con-man who calls himself an inventor? He's not better than Kuvira."

She leaned closer, shoving Bolin's shoulder. "People like you disgust me."

"That's enough." Lieutenant Akira placed a hand on the recruiters shoulder, turning to Bolin with the same stone-faced gaze. "I'm sorry, you'll have to go somewhere else."

Dejected, Bolin shoved his identification card into his pocket and slumped away, trying to ignore the snickers that followed him all the way out the door.

"Well this is just great," he muttered, crumpling up his paperwork and tossing it in the trash. "I thought I made up for my mistakes."

He stopped, a sinking feeling in his chest. "Right?"

No matter how hard he tried, or how often Mako and Korra told him otherwise, Bolin couldn't help but feel lost. It was easy for them to say...Mako had a great position with the police force and Korra was...well, Korra was the Avatar. So what happened to poor Bolin, the guy who kept choosing the wrong people to follow?

A loud honk interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey!" An angry man shouted from his car. "Don't stand in the middle of the road!"

Embarrassed, Bolin quickly jogged to the other side, once again avoiding the gazes of the bystanders around him as he continued home. He and Mako no longer lived together, even though his brother had offered. The first couple weeks of living in a dingy apartment complex had been difficult, but Bolin got used to it. He even learned how to tune out the sound of late-night construction, which never stopped since President Raiko was determined to have Republic City fully expanded by the end of the year.

He did miss his brother...but it had its perks. For example, Bolin could be as much of a slob as he wanted. Which wasn't much anymore...since he did have a girlfriend around too, but Opal was far gentler in her lectures than Mako ever was.

Bolin unlocked the door and stumbled in, flicking on the light. The lightbulb flashed eerily for a couple seconds before turning on fully, revealing the smalling living room and adjacent kitchen littered with old wrappers and a couple unwashed bowls.

* * *

"I need to get that fixed," Bolin sighed, hanging his coat on the rack and promptly flopping down on the couch. From his perch on the windowsill, Pabu hopped onto the couch and settled on Bolin's lap.

"Hey buddy," Bolin gave Pabu a tired smile. "Sorry I've been gone all day." The fire ferret chittered, snuggling closer to Bolin.

Bolin pet Pabu affectionately. "At least you still like me."

He turned on the TV, trying to get his mind off the horrible day he was having, but after a few minutes of watching the reporter drone on about democratic reform in the Earth Kingdom, Bolin's thoughts unwittingly drifted back to his time with Kuvira.

* * *

 _"Hello Republic City!" Bolin whooped, running into the Republic City Four Elements hotel. "Bolin is back!"_

 _He was pumped to be back in his hometown. Kuvira, along with many other persons of importance, had been invited to Prince Wu's coronation. Not even an awkward encounter with Eska could ruin Bolin's mood._

 _"Bolin!" Another familiar face arrived in the form of Mako. Bolin grinned, greeting his brother with a hug._

 _"Look at you," Mako smiled. "My little brother got all...important."_

 _Bolin puffed up his chest. "I know right? I see myself in the mirror sometimes and I think I'm in trouble before I realize it's only me!"_

 _"So...what's it like working for Kuvira? From what I've heard, she's pretty harsh."_

 _"No!" Bolin shook his head. "I mean she can be tough, sure, but we're turning around the Earth Kingdom like you wouldn't believe! You remember how bad Grandma's neighborhood in Ba Sing Se was? All that's completely changed!"_

 _He had to admit, his job looked a lot better than Mako's was. Bolin wasn't one to make quick judgements, but Prince Wu didn't seem like the leader type._

 _"I hope I'm not out of line for saying this." Wu sidled up to Kuvira. "You're pretty easy on the eyes for the military type."_

 _Bolin could see Mako silently groaning._

 _"I'll put in a good word for you with the hotel staff," Wu continued. "Maybe get you a little upgrade. I've been living here for years, they love me."_

 _Kuvira looked away from Wu coldly, refusing to give him the time of day. "I won't be needing your help. We've reserved the Presidential Suite."_

 _Mako frowned. "The Presidential Suite?"_

 _"Well I think someone is pulling your chain, gumdrop," Wu smiled. "See, I'm in the Presidential Suite."_

 _"Not anymore." Kuvira turned to Wu. "I had you moved out."_

 _The smirk on Wu's face instantly dropped. "Wait, what?"_

 _His wails and protests about his demotion to a Junior Suite fell on deaf ears. Mako turned to Bolin, concerned._

 _"Is she always like that?" he asked, tilting his head in Kuvira's direction._

 _Bolin shuffled uncomfortably. "Well...I don't know, we don't stay in hotels very often."_

 _"I'm starting to think that everything I've heard about Kuvira is true." Mako sighed. "I'll talk to you later Bolin...I have an upset prince to deal with."_

 _"Wait, Mako!" Bolin stopped his brother. "I'm sure the Junior Suite's still really nice?" "See you around, Bolin."_

* * *

"Bolin? Hey, Bolin!"

"Hg-huh?" Bolin jolted awake, bleary eyes scanning the room. The TV was still on, except now it was playing some corny kids show. Somehow he had fallen asleep on the couch.

The banging on the door intensified. "I know you're in there!" It was unmistakably Korra. "Open up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Bolin yelled, scrambling up from the couch. He nearly tripped on the way to the door, but managed to get it open without too much trouble.

"Geez, Korra. You're gonna wake up all my neighbors."

"It's noon," Korra replied, inviting herself in. "If they're not awake by now, they should be." She stopped, scanning Bolin's bedraggled appearance.

"You look like you've seen better days. What did you do yesterday?"

"What do you want?" Bolin sighed, ignoring her question. "Because if this is about the platypus-bear thing, I'm going back to bed."

"It's not about that," Korra snorted, waving her hand dismissively. "I put Meelo on the case, he's got it covered."

Bolin blinked. "You know, I kinda feel bad for the platypus-bear now."

"Don't be. That thing is a menace."

"Alright, so what are you here for then?" Bolin closed the door and walked to the kitchen, followed closely by Korra. He rummaged through the fridge briefly. "Kalenutsco?"

"I'm good," Korra declined.

Bolin shrugged and opened the bottle for himself. "Sorry, continue."

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me teach some kids how to earthbend," Korra explained.

"Yeah, no. Probably not a good idea," Bolin instantly replied, putting down his juice.

"Why not?" Korra sighed. "Come on Bolin, you gotta help me out! I'm getting overrun by all these little...children.."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need to teach them in the first place? Doesn't the Avatar have more important things to do?"

Korra crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. "This is important. We gotta make sure that the next generation of earthbenders has a good teacher."

"And you thought of me because...why, exactly?"

The Avatar frowned. "What's up with you today, Bolin? I thought of you because you're great with kids! You love helping people, teaching earthbending is right up your alley."

"I dunno," Bolin shrugged, looking down at his feet. "There's probably someone more qualified than I am."

"How are you not qualified? Dude, you can even lavabend, the kids will love that."

"I'm really tired Korra, you should probably go." Bolin walks out of the kitchen, gently pushing her towards the door.

"Really Bolin? Why are you-?"

"If I tried teaching those kids, I'd just screw up," Bolin sighed. "Good luck finding a teacher."

He closed the door and locked it, ignoring Korra's shouts. After a while, she clearly gave up on changing his mind and left.

Bolin sighed again, walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth and actually go to bed. "I can't help people," he said to himself, frustrated. "I'd just repeat the mistakes of the past."

Then he flopped onto the bed and tried his best to get some rest.

* * *

 _"Bolin!"_

 _At the sound of his name, Bolin spun around to find the source. His face split into a huge grin when he saw Kai running towards him._

 _"Kai!" he shouted, scooping the younger boy up in a hug. He noted how much Kai had grown since he last saw him a few months ago._

 _"What's up with your new hair?" Kai asked cheekily. "You look like a stiff."_

 _Bolin frowned. "Hey, Kuvira says it makes me look intelligent and professional." He tried not to let his embarrassment show. Bolin had never gone for the "hair gelled back" look and only Kuvira's opinion had boosted his confidence. But now that Kai had pointed it out..._

 _"Don't believe everything she says." A hand reached out and ruffled his hair. Bolin turned, about to give whoever it was a piece of his mind (that hairstyle took an hour!), but all his annoyance fizzled away as soon as he realized it was his girlfriend._

 _"Opal!" he grinned, pulling her in for a hug. "I can't believe you're here too! I missed you so much."_

 _"I missed you too."_

 _Several more footsteps approached. "Look who it is," Baatar Jr. greeted, breaking apart the happy couple. "It's good to see you again, little sister."_

 _Seeing Kuvira following closely behind, Bolin quickly fixed his hair as best he could. "What a wonderful surprise," Kuvira smiled. "A happy reunion for my favorite couple." "How's Mom doing?" Baatar asked._

 _Wrong question. Bolin could feel Opal tense beside him._

 _"Like you care," she glared. "She still hasn't forgiven you."_

 _"You know for someone who claims to be enlightened." Baatar looked back at his sister cooly. "Mom can really hold a grudge."_

 _"I guess when her son betrays her-."_

 _"Please." Kuvira stepped in. "Opal, we're not here to bicker with you about something that happened three years ago. We're here to help this town. Just like you."_

 _Bolin hoped that the situation didn't escalate. He didn't know how he could choose a side if Opal and Kuvira started fighting. But the scowl on his girlfriend's face only deepened as Kuvira continued._

 _"I am giving everyone in this nation a better future. And with Bolin's help and my fiancė's ideas, we're laying the groundwork for the people to achieve their own greatness."_

 _"Your fiancė?" Opal frowned, and Bolin's blood ran cold. He realized that she didn't know yet that Kuvira and Baatar Jr. were getting married. She wasn't going to like this..._

 _Kuvira's eyebrows raised. "You haven't heard?" She smiled at Baatar. "Your brother and I are getting married."_

 _Sweat forming on his neck, Bolin chuckled awkwardly. "Isn't that great, sweetie?"_

 _It was not great. Baatar Jr. and Kuvira had gotten engaged months ago, but Opal was just finding out now. Bolin felt bad about the distance, but he really wished that Opal and the rest of her family could see his point of view. The people of the Earth Kingdom needed help, and Kuvira was the solution. Bolin was right where he wanted to be. Opal just...needed time._

 _But it still hurt when she shoved him away and told him to leave._

* * *

Bolin woke up to a face-full of fur. He sneezed, sitting up from bed with a frown as Pabu crawled off his chest. "Pabu," he groaned,flopping back down. "I told you never to do that."

The fire ferret responded with a series of urgent chirps. Bolin's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" he gasped, throwing the covers up and sending Pabu flying. "Date with Opal! I forgot!"

Pabu squeaked indignantly in protest.

"Oh, sorry Pabu," Bolin gently picked up the fire ferret and placed him on his shoulders. "Come on, I gotta figure out what I'm going to wear."

He got dressed in record time, throwing on his favorite fancy jacket and using water to smooth down his hair. Satisfied with his outfit choice, Bolin tried flashing a smile in the mirror. The sleep had gotten rid of his tired appearance, however it wasn't as easy as usual to throw on the signature Bolin charm. But this would have to do.

A salute to Pabu and Bolin was out the door. He walked out to the street and picked up the first available cab, heading into the heart of Republic City for a night that would hopefully distract him from his troubles for a little while.

* * *

He made it just in time, quickly paying the driver and thanking him. Opal smiled brightly when she saw him get out of the taxi and he jogged towards her, waving excitedly.

"Hi sweetie," he smiled, giving her a quick kiss. "How was your day?"

"Crazy," Opal chuckled, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the restaurant. "I'll tell you all about it as soon as we're seated."

The waiter led them to a quiet corner of the restaurant with a great view of the city outside. He left them with their menus. Bolin found himself zoning out, reading the words on the page but not processing any of it.

"I think I'm going to get some soup," Opal mused. "What about you Bolin?"

No response.

"Bolin?" Opal nudged his arm and he snapped back to attention.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Bolin laughed shortly, embarrassed. "The noodles look good."

They placed their order and sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, letting the ambient music wash over them.

"So Tenzin took some of the newest airbenders to see the sky bison today," Opal began. "And most of them were really excited, but this one novice...oh poor kid, he was absolutely terrified of the bison. Even Oogie!"

Bolin fell into Opal's cheerful chatter, smiling and nodding as she recounted the events of the day. She'd really found her home among the airbenders; it was a place where she belonged and it showed on her face when she talked, in the form of a little glint in her eyes when she was really into something.

"But I figured he'd warm up to them, right?" Opal continued. "I managed to get him a couple of feet away, and then one bison just let out the loudest yawn." She paused, chuckling. "Poor guy just bolted. Maybe next time..."

She paused, noticing how Bolin's attention had drifted off slightly.

"So what about you?" she asked. "Anything exciting happen this week?"

Her boyfriend shrugged. "Nothing really...Korra asked me to teach earthbending...I decided not to do it though."

"Why not? You'd be great with kids."

"I dunno...just didn't think I was the right guy for the job."

"If you're nervous, maybe I can get one of my siblings to help you?"

Bolin swallowed, an uncomfortable feeling rising up at the mention of her family. "No, that's okay...I just want to try something else, that's all."

"Alright..." Opal decided to let the subject go. "Hey, Bolin-?"

Just then, the waiter returned with their food. They immediately started eating, but the mood at the table had changed. Opal tried to think of another conversation topic, but as soon as she saw Bolin eating his noodles half-heartedly, she knew something was wrong.

"Bolin," she started carefully. "What's wrong?"

He stopped. "Nothing's wrong," he replied all too quickly. "Sorry I'm just...a little tired?"

Opal sighed. "I know something's bothering you. Please talk about it? You'll feel better."

Bolin looked away from Opal's concerned gaze. He didn't deserve this. She was too sweet, too kind, to be stuck with a screw up like him.

"You know," his voice wavered, "I think we should break up."

"What?" Opal's voice was shaky. "Why do you think so?"

"I just...I know you're really busy," Bolin fumbled for excuses. "And I don't want to tie you down-"

"Bolin!" Opal interjected. "What's really going on?"

In a rush, Bolin spilled everything that had been on his mind. He told her about what happened at the United Forces, the words of a single recruiter that had struck such a chord.

"I can't stop thinking about...how much I hurt your family," he confessed, burying his head in his hands. "I pushed you away and let Kuvira take control because I was too blind to see what she was really like."

Opal's eyes softened, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Bolin continued on.

"It's selfish of me to want to be with you still. You deserve better than me."

She didn't say anything when he was finished. Bolin kept his eyes shut, listening to the quiet chatter in the restaurant and wishing he could just disappear.

But then, gentle hands pulled his away from his face. Opal entwined her fingers with his and forced Bolin to look at her.

"Don't be silly, Bolin," she shook her head. "All that was in the past. I've already forgiven you." "I don't-" Bolin tried to say, but Opal put a finger to his lips.

"Sure, you made some mistakes. But who doesn't? The important thing is that you're trying to make amends. I hate to see you beating yourself up for this, but at the same time this is one of the qualities I admire most in you, Bolin. You never stop working hard to help people. Even after you realized who Kuvira really was...you didn't just run away. We wouldn't have been able to stop her without you. Don't forget that."

Bolin's heart squeezed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Opal..."

"I love you, alright?" Opal squeezed his hand. "I know you can make up for your mistakes."

The rest of the date was comparatively better. They walked out of the restaurant fully fed and happy. Bolin kissed Opal goodnight.

"Thank you," he said softly. "For everything."

"Of course," Opal hugged him. "I'll always be here for you."

However, as Bolin watched Opal get smaller and smaller through the window, he couldn't help but wonder if she had too much faith in him.

* * *

 _Mako stared at his brother sternly, arms crossed and jaw set. "You aren't going to keep working for Kuvira, now that she's going against the wishes of the entire world, aren't you?"_

 _Bolin shifted uncomfortably. "You don't understand. Kuvira is helping out all the poor people in the Earth Empire. People like our family! This is for the best."_

 _"I don't know, bro." His brother was not convinced._

 _A brilliant idea came in mind. "Okay, why don't you come with me and you'll see for yourself," Bolin suggested excitedly. "We've done a lot of good! And Varrick is working on some new innovations. We're making history."_

 _"By crushing everyone who gets in your way?"_

 _Bolin's smile fell. "That was just some tough rhetoric to let the people know that we mean business." He struggled to find the words to justify it. Kuvira's speech at the coronation hadn't sat well with him either._

 _"I mean...Kuvira is...basically just like Korra. She might seem hard to deal with but...it's just because she's so passionate...and...and believes in what she's doing."_

 _Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. "It seems like she's just a dictator who's taking the Earth Kingdom by force."_

 _This set Bolin off. Mako was acting like Kuvira was the worst possible leader. "Oh okay, so you think your new best friend in there would be a better leader than Kuvira ?"_

 _"Well no, but still-"_

 _"Still what? Come on Mako, I'm making a difference out there, what are you doing, huh? You're just some glorified butler for some snotty rich bozo."_

 _Bolin turned to leave, but Mako's words stopped him._

 _"I'm sorry, I don't wanna work for your glorious emperor and her military dictatorship."_

 _"Fine!" Bolin threw up his arms. "I'm gonna go back to my awesome train where we bring freedom wherever we go. Enjoy licking the king's boots in your JUNIOR SUITE!"_

 _He stormed down the hallway, leaving Mako behind._

* * *

The next morning, Bolin woke up earlier than usual. He really had nowhere to be, so he spent the day lazing around, taking a couple minutes to wash the dishes when he was feeling especially motivated.

Around midday, there was a knock at the door. To his surprise, he found his brother standing outside.

"Hey Mako," he greeted, moving back to let Mako in. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"You doing anything today?" Mako asked. He looked around the apartment and noted Bolin's still pajama-clad state. "I'm guessing that's a no?"

"Yeah, not really, just doing some cleaning..."

"Well, you should get dressed. We're going to City Hall."

Bolin raised an eyebrow. "What, why?"

"I'll explain when we get there." Mako grabbed Bolin's shoulders and steered him to his room. "Come on, no excuses."

The brothers arrived at City Hall a while later. Bolin was used to seeing the giant vines that were merged with the building now, but he missed a time when he didn't have to watch his step so he wouldn't trip over any roots.

"So are you going to explain why we're here now?" Bolin followed his brother closely. They nodded to the guards standing at the doors and made their way inside.

"Wu is looking for a new bodyguard," Mako said. "I decided to recommend you." "What? Why me?" Bolin shook his head. "I don't think Wu likes me very much."

* * *

"He likes you fine. You were looking for work, right?" Mako started walking again, and Bolin was forced to catch up.

"Yeah, but I don't know...and hey, what about you?"

"I have other duties," Mako explained. "He's just looking for extra hands, that's all."

"Isn't he like...technically not a monarch anymore? Why does he need more bodyguards?"

"The same reason why President Raiko has them. Not everyone agrees with political figures. It's just for their safety."

"I really don't know about this Mako," Bolin sighed. They turned the corner into a hallway and stopped. "What if-"

The doors flew open, and Prince Wu looked out into the hallway. Upon seeing Mako and Bolin, his face brightened and he instantly ran to shake Bolin's hand.

"I thought I heard your voices!" he smiled. "It's good to see you again, Bolin."

"Uh...good to see you too?" Bolin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm so glad that Mako recommended you," Wu gushed. "You know, as soon as he mentioned your name, I knew I had to interview you. Come in, come in."

"Listen, uh, Prince Wu...I'm not sure that I'd be right for the job?"

"I'll be the judge of that." Wu waved his concerns away. "I won't take no for an answer."

Bolin looked at Mako, begging for help with his eyes, but Mako simply shrugged and gave Bolin a gentle push towards the room.

The door closed behind him. He found himself in Wu's office, which was much simpler than he imagined it would be. There was just a desk, bookshelves at the side, and a couple personal trinkets here and there. Maybe Wu's mindset really had changed...

"Please have a seat." Wu gestured at the chair in front of the desk while he sat down in his own. Bolin nervously did so.

"We'll start with some simple questions," Wu continued. "First, how do you feel you are qualified for this job?"

Bolin looked at his hands. "I don't think I am qualified. At all."

Wu leaned across the desk, folding his hands in front of his chin to peer at Bolin curiously. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

Bolin hesitated for a moment, then blurted, "When I worked for Kuvira...I wasn't smart enough to see her true colors. It took me forever to realize something that was right in front of me! All the red flags were there. She was petty and not a good leader at all. But I was blind, all that time. So how could I protect you at all? People see me as a complete joke."

"I'm going to stop you right there," Wu cut in. Bolin closed his mouth mid-thought, surprised by the interruption.

"Do you really think you were the only one Kuvira had fooled?" Wu asked him seriously.

"I-" Bolin's voice caught in his throat; he was unable to give an answer.

"You and I aren't too different, Bolin," Wu sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I started out as a spoiled prince who thought leading a country was like throwing a party. But you know what...I've done my best to make up for my mistakes. The negotiations between all the independent states have been difficult but I'm sticking to it."

He paused, looking out the window contemplatively. "Sometimes though, I wonder. Just because I decided to disband the Earth Kingdom doesn't mean that everyone's happy. I've spent a lot of time thinking about my decisions and whether or not my choices were right or not. After all...Kuvira tricked me too. All those people who keep criticizing you for following Kuvira? I bet at some point they believed in her as well."

Bolin was left speechless. He'd never heard Wu speak like this before. "I'm sorry I called you a bad leader before," he mumbled.

Wu shrugged. "You were right back then. But I hope I've improved." "You have," Bolin assured him. "I'm...surprised."

"Thank you for your honesty." Wu placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder. "We both have an opportunity to learn from our mistakes. If I can see the error of my ways, you definitely can."

"About the job," Bolin said. "I'm not sure...I still need to figure what I want to do, I guess."

"That's perfectly fine," Wu smiled. "How about this: you don't have to take the job if you don't want to but I'll give you a couple days to think about it."

"I would appreciate that," Bolin nodded. "Thank you so much."

"Of course. Good luck out there, Bolin."

Bolin walked out of the room, still lost in thought, running through the conversation in his head. "So?" Mako asked. "How'd it go?"

"Uh...Wu said I could have a couple days to think about it," Bolin answered.

* * *

"And are you? Gonna think about it, I mean."

"Yeah, definitely." Bolin paused, rubbing his head again. "But Mako...I have a question."

"Shoot."

"After you know...everything happened with Kuvira...did you and Korra forgive me so easily because you're so used to me screwing up?"

Mako's eyebrows raised, the question coming out of the blue. "What are you talking about, man? Of course not. Where's this coming from?

"I just...I feel like I was lucky, I guess, that I found out about Kuvira's plan when I did. She could have easily kept manipulating me...I barely had time to stop her."

"Can I ask you this?" Mako folded his arms. "What would you have done if you found out about Kuvira's plan to invade Republic City earlier?"

"Try and confront her about it? I'd be really confused...ask her to explain her actions." Bolin groans in frustration. "It doesn't matter though, she probably would have figured out another way to explain her actions. And I would have fallen for her tricks."

"Stop worrying so much about what you could have done, Bolin." Mako sighed. "That's your whole problem. All those what-if's don't help anyone. Just remember what you did do and focus on what you're doing in the future."

"But what did I do? You almost sacrificed yourself to destroy that energy cannon."

"And who came back for me? You did. If you hadn't risked your life to drag me out of the room, I

wouldn't be standing here today. You're a hero, Bolin."

Mako pulled Bolin into a hug. "You've got the biggest heart of anyone I know. We've had our ups and downs, you and me, but I know I can always rely on you to be there. I forgive you, whether you think you deserve it or not. And everyone else...they're here to support you too."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Bolin pulled away from the embrace. "Thanks, Mako. Sorry...I've been so mopey lately."

"Hey, no worries. We all have our days. You can take all the time you need. Just know...we're here for you."

* * *

A couple days later, Bolin returned to City Hall and knocked on Prince Wu's door.

"Bolin!" Wu greeted him with a smile, placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him in. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too." Bolin took a deep breath. "So I came to a decision."

"Alright, what did you decide?"

"I don't want to keep taking orders from other people. I mean, no offense against you, of course, but I want to start doing my own thing. I thought joining the United Forces would make me feel better, but I don't think my place is with them either. So...I have to decline."

"I thought you might say that." Wu nodded, standing up from his desk. "Well, I'm sorry to see you go. But my doors are always open to you."

"Thank you." Bolin stood up from his chair as well.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you plan on doing next?"

Bolin smiled. "Korra - the Avatar - asked me to teach earthbending to some kids. I think I'm going to try it."

"I wish you luck." Wu shuddered. "I wouldn't get along well with children."

"It's not everyone's thing," Bolin chuckled. "That's one characteristic you have in common with Korra."

After one final handshake, Bolin walked out of Wu's office feeling lighter than ever. He met up with Opal and took her hand as they walked out of City Hall together.

"So, Air Temple Island?" Bolin asked.

"Yep." Opal nodded. "Your students should be there already."

"We're not training on Air Temple Island, right? I don't want to be responsible for destroying some ancient pillar."

Opal laughed. "No, don't worry. We're going to fly everyone to a nice remote valley full of rocks for budding earthbenders."

Bolin breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good."

"Do you have a plan for the first day?"

"Sort of...they'll have to start with their stance first. That stuff's boring, but important, so I was up all night thinking of ways to make it fun for them. I'm playing a game with them today, but in the future, I was thinking of giving them some incentives you know?"

Opal giggled. "You're going to bribe them?"

"Not bribe them!" Bolin protested. "I'm rewarding them for their hard work. Hey, do you think you could get your grandma to visit? Can you imagine how much harder they'd work if they met the great Toph Beifong?"

"Silly!" Opal poked Bolin's side. "Are you sure that's not a reward for yourself?"

Bolin chuckled. "Maybe just a little."

"I can try," Opal winked. "No promises though. You know how much she likes to keep to herself."

"Aw, you're the best." Bolin wrapped her up in a hug.

"I'm really proud of you, Bolin." Opal smiled, eyes full of pride.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're really taking initiative and making a difference. Those kids are going to love you as much as I do."

Bolin let out a loud whoop, catching the attention of other pedestrians. "Opal loves me!"

Opal's face turned red and she clutched her stomach, unable to contain her laughter. "You're ridiculous."

"But you love me," Bolin teased, pulling her to his side. "Come on," Opal pushing him away. "You're going to be late." "They'll get used to it."

"Bolin!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

* * *

"Hello Republic City!" The radio announcer shouted boisterously into the microphone. "Thanks for tuning in, because we have a special guest here with us tonight! Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Of course!" Bolin grinned. "The name's Bolin. Just your resident do-gooder."

"So Bolin, is it correct to say that you once worked for Kuvira?"

Bolin nodded. "Yes I did. And I know a lot of people are going to despise me for saying this, but I don't regret joining her army."

"Care to elaborate? I'm sure the listeners at home would love to hear more."

"See, the thing is...the biggest problem that we had back then was that no one was working together, helping each other out. I grew up in a poor family and it was every man for himself. So there was Kuvira, with enough resources to help everyone. It was a good cause, even if I didn't agree with her way of gaining support."

"When did you realize that Kuvira wasn't everything she seemed?"

"She started using her resources against people, you know? Threatening to crush opposition with her giant army. I loved the mission, not the execution."

"So why do you say you don't regret joining her army?"

"Because I learned a lot from that experience, the good and the bad. Kuvira tricked a lot of us, whether we like to admit it or not. But the important thing is that we move on and continue to help each other out. That's all I have to say."


End file.
